This invention relates to an arrangement of explosives in an explosive detonating cord which will reduce the brisance of the cord yet will not detract from its active velocity. The brisance of detonating cords is dependent upon several factors, three of which are, the type of explosive, the amount of explosives and the detonating velocity. One way of reducing the brisance is reducing the amount of explosives which is expressed by weight of explosive per linear foot. Hence, a core loading of 10 grains per foot has less output and brisance than 15 grains per foot, (All other factors being equal). In some instances where the cord is used to ignite other materials, such as boron potassium nitrate pellets or double-base propellants, the brisance may be so great that the material to be ignited is "blown" away before proper or uniform ignition occurs or the igniter material is crushed resulting in over-ignition. Reducing the core loading will reduce brisance but such a reduction reaches a point in which the amount of explosive is insufficient to do the job. Reducing the velocity will reduce brisance but such a velocity reduction may be too slow for some applications. This invention allows for fast velocities with reduced brisance which also permits fast and uniform ignition of secondary materials.